Negación
by KohanaSaotome
Summary: Años de separación y luego una reunión...
1. Chapter 1

-Doscientos sesenta y uno doscientos sesenta y dos, doscientos sesenta y tres -contaba concentrada mientras caminaba por la calle donde se encontraba su casa -Doscientos sesenta y cuatro, doscientos sesenta y cinco -suspiró satisfecha al terminar su cuenta. Miró alrededor del lugar donde había dado su último paso. Observó su casa, la casa de los Koyuki, los ancianos que eran sus vecinos de al lado. El terreno baldío de enfrente. Todo parecía normal… excepto por ese auto. Escaneó el vehículo. Un Lexus en color negro, último modelo que estaba estacionado en la acera contraria, ¿De quién sería? Se preguntó por un momento, sin embargo luego encogió en hombros. Probablemente una visita de alguien del vecindario. Hizo un ligero movimiento con uno de sus pies atrapando así en sus manos una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en la acera. La lanzó directo al manzano de los Koyuki para que segundos más tarde recogiese el fruto que había caído de la rama. Se acercó al sitio donde cayó el objeto y luego lo talló ligeramente con su chaqueta para limpiar los rastros de polvo. Dio una mordida a la fruta y levantándose de ahí se encaminó hacia la propiedad donde vivía, pasando así por el lindo jardín que su madre había plantado hacía apenas cuatro meses cuando se mudaron al lugar, abrió la puerta de la contemporánea casa y seguido la cerró.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue descalzarse, seguido se quitó la correa del su bolso de piel estilo mensajero que usaba a modo de mochila escolar. Abrió la bolsa y miró el contenido de la misma. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el estado de las prendas que estaban dentro ¡Ya qué! Puso encima de la mesita que estaba al lado del teléfono, junto con la manzana. Se detuvo un momento para mirarse en el espejo que estaba colocado en la pared. Alisó ligeramente el mechón de la trenza. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar tomó la parte inferior de la trenza en la que se había peinado y observó detenidamente el contraste del negro azabache con el rojo intenso de aquel sólo mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabellera.

-¿Ma? -llamó a su madre que por supuesto estaba en casa, no por nada la puerta estaba abierta -¿Mamá?

-¡Por aquí! -contestó -¡Estoy en la sala!

La joven se condujo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. Ingresó por la entrada que la dirigiría hacia la amplia sala estilo occidental. Cuando por fin entró en el lugar miró que dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sillón dándole la espalda. A la que había notado era indiscutiblemente su madre, ya que lo primero que su vista notó fue el largo cabello negro azulado que caía en el delicado dorso. La segunda, la cual le hacía compañía a la ya mencionada, era la figura de una mujer de corta cabellera castaña que no podría ser más ni nada menos que…

-¡Tía Nabiki! -soltó emocionada y sonriente al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién más? -sonrió segura de sí misma, como siempre al momento de levantarse del sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó contenta al momento de abrazar a su tía ¡Pero sí era la misma! Confiada y distinguida, como siempre había lucido para ella.

-¡Preciosidad! Mira, qué grande estás -dijo extasiada al ver a la joven. Hacía casi un año y medio que no la veía. Pero las cosas que hacen un año, pensaba al ver la chica que estaba frente a ella, simplemente era tan herm -Espera un segundo -su ánimo decayó en el momento en que se percató de algo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué traes puesto? -dio vueltas en círculo alrededor de la esbelta joven -No, no -movía negativamente su cabeza -No entiendo -decía confundida mientras seguía inspeccionando con algo de disgusto la ordinaria vestimenta que llevaba su sobrina.

-Es que tuve una pequeña complicación -contestó con simpleza y enseguida miró de reojo a su mamá que no se veía muy contenta con esa respuesta. Ya se imaginaba la reprensión que recibiría.

-Espero que así sea -respondió aún conmovida de no encontrar la visión de la sofisticada sobrina que hace más de un año todavía tenía en su memoria y también en las fotografías que Akane les había enviado a la familia. Aún parecía normal en los retratos. Esperaba que como había dicho, sólo hubiera sido una pequeña complicación.

-Sí, no te preocupes -aseguró sin poder evitar dar un vistazo a su sencilla ropa y el contraste que ahora existía entre su actual arreglo y el de su madre y tía. Ambas impecables y hermosas de pies a cabeza. Eso claro con sus respectivas diferencias. El estilo de su madre era sencillo pero único. Como decían por ahí "menos es más". Ahora mismo llevaba una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla con detalles de pequeñas flores en tonos pasteles y una blusa blanca de cuello redondo el cual estaba adornado con unas sutiles detalles de rosas pálido. Un estilo muy dulce, así como su personalidad, muy al contrario de su sagaz tía que llevaba un conjunto de un bien confeccionado pantalón y blazer en un tono oscura de purpura -_Me siento tan pequeña_ -lamentó para sus adentros al estar consciente del estado de su apariencia.

-No pareces nada tú, pareces una…

-Aldeana -completó la frase.

-Exacto -tronó su dedo al escuchar la palabra.

-Eso pensé -dijo resignada lanzando un suspiro de derrota. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Sin embargo prefería ganar todo el tiempo.

-Maya, ya te dije que no me gusta que te expreses así -reprendió la mujer de cabello negro azulado.

-Ay, cálmate Akane -comentó con fastidio Nabiki. Su hermana siempre sería la misma -En fin, a pesar que no me gusta esto, debo…-hizo una pausa dando otro breve escaneo -Debo aceptar que aun así te ves bien -sonrió con complacencia lo cual hizo también sonreír con alivio a su sobrina ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan bien en esa simple ropa deportiva de pants y chaqueta? Probablemente era la gracia natural con la que había sido dotada desde que era tan sólo una bebé. Reflexionó un poco haciendo memoria de esa criatura de grandes ojos azules, piel de nieve y nada de cabello sobre su cabecita. Sonrió un poco conmovida, pero sólo eso. La hija mediana de Soun nunca podía bajar todas sus defensas, sin embargo ¿Cómo no hacerlo por ella? La miró de nuevo pero esta vez su sonrisa se desdibujo un poco al estar consciente de algunas cosas -_Misma nariz, mismos pómulos y sobre todo los mismos ojos… cuanto te pareces a…_

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? -la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Mamá por qué no me avisaste? -preguntó de forma lastimosa.

-Llegué de improviso -esclareció Nabiki -No culpes a Akane -dijo mirando brevemente a su hermana -En fin -suspiró -Me alegró tanto verte -dijo con algo de calidez a la chica.

-¿Ya tan pronto te vas? -mencionó con decepción.

-Es que tengo un asunto que atender ahora, cosas de tu tío -contestó -Si no le resuelvo yo la vida, ¿entonces quién lo hace? -mencionó con cansancio pensando en su Tachi -No te preocupes, que aún no me voy de la ciudad -esclareció - Ya tengo una reservación para que juntas vayamos a cenar esta noche -anunció contenta.

-Entonces no te entretengo más -le correspondió el gesto.

-Nos vemos más tarde -anunció la mujer.

-Cuídate Nabiki -aconsejó su hermana menor.

-Hasta la noche -se despidió devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y se hiciera paso por el camino que conducía hacia la salida.

-Vaya, no esperaba verla -pronunció la chica cuando se hubieron solas.

-Yo tampoco -contestó la joven madre de casi treinta y cuatro años -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? -interrogó antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la blanca y moderna sala de estar.

-Ah -articuló vacilante la tomó desprevenida -Es decir, bien -rio despreocupadamente sin poder evitar que un brillo se apoderara de su mirada ante la pregunta -Nada fuera de lo normal -sentenció antes de emitir una muy femenina risa.

-¿De verdad? -le dijo no muy convencida, sin perder detalle de lo que hacía la mirada de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -enunció tratando de sonar imperturbable.

La mujer la miró detenidamente y se puso más cómoda en el sillón -Porque tal como lo dijiste, una pequeña complicación hizo que llegaras vestida diferente a cómo saliste esta mañana de esta casa -explicó -Supongo que eso es normal para ti -finalizó sonriendo con suficiencia.

-_¿Por qué no pensé en una coartada ?… o entré por la ventana de mi cuarto _-masculló para sí.

-Quiero escucharlo -dijo con entereza.

-Mamá dejémoslo así -enunció de forma lastimosa.

-Ay Maya… -lamentó para sí llevándose una mano a su frente -¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? ¿Se habría pasado con su "sentido del humor"…? ¿De nuevo? ¿La habrían sacado del aula por haberse hecho la lista? Confiaba en que no había utilizado la fuerza, no ella no haría eso… al menos no lo habría hecho si no se hubiera visto amenazada o si tal vez hubiese metido las manos por alguien más débil. Sintió un poco de calor en su corazón pensando en esas ocasiones en las que el castigo se aminoraría un poco debido a que había cumplido con el deber de defender al indefenso.

-¡Ay ya! -se cruzó de brazos -No te van a mandar a hablar -cerró sus ojos fingiendo indiferencia -Creo -murmuró haciendo una mueca.

-Eso espero y todavía no te salvas de decirme lo que hiciste.

-Hmph -articuló haciendo un puchero.

-Pero antes de eso quiero…-suspiró y guardó por un momento silencio.

-¿Qué? -abrió uno de sus ojos al notar el tono en el que había hablado -¿Pasa algo? -interrogó ahora sí viendo a su mamá. Sí que estaba algo aprensiva.

-Este, no…-respiró con algo de dificultad -Es decir…-arrugó ligeramente su falda.

-Oye…-se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-Sí me pasa algo -confesó.

-Suéltalo -dijo de lo más jovial con una sonrisa, intentando que se relajara.

-Bien, yo…-exhaló ahora sí más tranquila sin soltar la extremidad de su hija -Nosotros…

-¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó ya un poco preocupada.

-Es que -volvió a callarse -Ahí va -anunció -Lo que tengo que decirte es que nos mudamos -finalizó desahogando la carga.

-¿Otra vez? -interrogó con calma, como si fuera algo de lo más cotidiano para ella.

-Sé que esto es sorpresivo p-

-Después de la quinta mudanza todo dejó de sorprenderme -comentó con humor tratando de contagiar a Akane -Lo que quiero saber es por qué -sentenció con curiosidad, en un intento por indagar en el motivo de su estado de ánimo.

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto en Tokio -contestó.

-¿Tokio? -arrugó la nariz al escuchar eso -¿Es en serio? -dijo con total extrañeza. Esto sí era una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? -dijo ella.

-Porque siempre has evitado regresar a Tokio a toda costa -explicó. Sabía que a su madre no le agradaba la ciudad, de hecho nunca habían viajado juntas allá. Muy apenas conocía el lugar debido a los torneos o competencias en las que viajó cuando era niña y algunos otros viajes que había realizado en la secundaria y preparatoria.

-Nunca lo evité, es sólo que Tokio es tan… -hizo una breve pausa mientras peinaba ligeramente su cabello -Tokio es una ciudad tan concurrida, demasiado movimiento, personas…

-Debe existir una razón de peso como para que hayas decidido esto -¿Qué es? -interrogó -¿Te ofrecieron trabajo en alguna dependencia deportiva? ¿Universidad? O…

-Tiene que ver con asuntos de papá, ya sabes, su escuela -interrumpió explicándole el motivo a la muchacha.

-¿Qué hay con eso? -interrogó Maya.

-Tu abuelo, tus tías y yo tenemos que firmar unas cuantas cosas, esclarecer asuntos. Mientras eso se arregla también trabajaré con él… -entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pequeña -Tu abuelito está preocupado y…

-¿Pero no está mal de salud o algo así? -dijo de inmediato con total inquietud.

-Nada de eso -negó con la cabeza -Sólo quiere prevenir problemas que podrían presentarse en un futuro.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó a la mujer.

-Este fin de semana -contestó su madre.

-O sea que a partir de mañana nos moveremos -dijo a su mamá quien asintió ante lo dicho -Bien, que se haga -dijo animosamente al levantarse de su lugar. Estiró sus extremidades y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza totalmente relajada. Luego escuchó a Akane reír levemente -¿De qué te ríes? -interrogó ante la acción que apenas acaba de hacer ella.

-Es que como dijiste después de la quinta mudanza todo dejó de sorprenderte -sonrió de nuevo -Cualquier muchacha de tu edad no se tomaría para nada bien la noticia. Yo no lo hubiera hecho -finalizó pensando en el berrinche que hubiera hecho. Habría descargado inmediatamente su molestia por medio de los típicos arrebatos que solía hacer cuando era joven.

-Mamá, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas -recordó que toda la vida se habían movido constantemente de lugar -No es nada nuevo para mí -expresó con sosiego.

-Sí…-enunció algo pensativa.

-¡Voy arriba! -anunció sonriente y con paso triunfante.

-¡Alto! -la paró en seco y con voz firme la mujer de cabello azulado.

-Creí que me había salido con la mía -musitó por lo bajo al momento que bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya -dijo fría al momento de levantarse del sillón -¡Ven acá!

-¡Aigh! -gritó de dolor al sentir el tirón que su madre le había dado a su coleta.

* * *

><p>Entre la realidad y el sueño se encontraba recostado en una butaca un hombre de cabello negro de incipiente cola de caballo. Estaba ya entrado en sus años treinta, se podía apreciar que también era un sujeto de alta estatura y aparentemente también tenía una buena condición física. Mientras, a su lado se encontraba encorvado y con ambas extremidades en el rostro otro sujeto de ojos color miel que sólo miraba el espectáculo con gran pesar. Por fortuna el réferi dio por terminada la mediocre batalla entre aquellos dos muchachos que desde hacía una hora se disputaban el triunfo de aquel encuentro.<p>

-Qué desperdicio -dijo para sí el hombre peinando hacia atrás su corta cabellera. Suspiró apesadumbrado mientras que en su mente pensaba si los otras posibles chicos a los que medio había visto serían buenos. Podría s- frunció el entrecejo al haber escuchado el ronquido de su amigo -¡Ese bobo! -pensó molesto -¡Ya despiértate, quieres! -gritó frustrado al perezoso de su amigo, el cual se movió ligeramente en un intento por despertar de aquel letargo -Mmm -estiró sus brazos y emitió un bostezo -¿Aún estamos en Aburrilandia? -preguntó tallándose los ojos. Una vez que se hubo recuperado de aquel sopor, abrió por completo la característica viveza de sus azules orbes.

-Gracioso -dijo entre dientes.

-Vaya, y eso fue lo mejor que pudiste encontrar -comentó mirando al incipiente y aburrido jovencito que se preparaba para salir del área de combate.

-Aja…-contestó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -¡No! -exclamó apresurado -Es decir, todavía falta ver más chicos -articuló con nerviosismo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No me digas? -pronunció incrédulo.

-¡Ya cállate! -vociferó con enojo -¿Y tú cuántos tienes, eh? -retó a que le dijera lo que por supuesto ya sabía.

-Mejores que tú tendré -sentenció seguro enfocando su vista en otra dirección.

-¡Ja! -rio con sorna -No tienes a nadie -sonrió burlón -Como siempre -se cruzó de brazos con complacencia. Como era usual, él estaba sacando el trabajo, no como el quejoso de su amigo, el cual se encontraba por decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que una voz se hizo presente.

-¡Señor Hibiki! ¡Señor Saotome!- -dijo un entusiasmado muchacho que venía subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sus asientos.

-¡Hola joven Kobayashi! -saludó lo más atento que pudo.

-Todo tuyo -murmuró el hombre de ojos azules al ponerse de pie -¡Niño! -gritó llamando la atención de un chico que vendía sopas.

-_Ese Ranma_ -pensó con molestia Ryoga mirando a su compañero de trabajo perseguir al vendedor. Mientras tanto el muchacho por el cual habían venido llegó a sus lugares.

-Me alegra tanto que vinieran -decía de lo más entusiasmado -¿Qué les pareció? -interrogó con ilusión.

-Entretenido -contestó con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó con emoción -Pertenecer al convenio de Furinkan y su escuela es un gran sueño para mí -manifestó el chico con gran júbilo. Todas las oportunidades que se desprenderían al pertenecer a esa reconocida y prestigiosa escuela -Entonces…

-Nosotros te llamaremos -le interrumpió sin dejar su positiva expresión sin importar que su amigo le hubiese dicho silenciosamente hipócrita al haber escuchado la respuesta que había otorgado -Ya sabes cómo son estos asuntos de logística -dijo emitiendo una risa -¿Verdad Ranma? -comprometió al hombre que ahora estaba muy ocupado con su sopa.

-Seg -tosió dándose un golpe en el pecho pasando lo que había ingerido -¡Seguro! -dijo esta vez con voz clara -¡Por supuesto joven Hayashi! -mencionó con gran entusiasmo sosteniendo su sonrisa por más de la cuenta debido a que Ryoga se veía de lo más aprensivo, ¿Qué? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Kobayashi -corrigió el muchacho con evidente decepción y el hombre sólo se rascó con su mano libre el revés de su cabeza y miró hacia el lado opuesto con vergüenza por la metida de pata que había cometido.

-¡Bueno! -intervino Ryoga antes que el otro bobo lo arruinara todavía más -¡Estamos en contacto! -se despidió del chico con paso rápido, arrastrando a su zoquete amigo con él.

-¡Oye! -exclamó -¡Esa era mi sopa! -lamentó el desperdicio que estaba en el suelo, atizándole un golpe en la cabeza al bobo de Ryoga por haberlo estirado de esa forma.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué hiciste eso P-Chan? -volvió a reclamar ya en el estacionamiento esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo. Espera un momento, miró en derredor cerciorándose que este era el sitio ¡Sí lo era! Ryoga había tenido un chispazo de genialidad al haber dado con el lugar sin perderse. Esto era tan raro. Y hablando de otras cosas más raras, no le había devuelto el golpe. Algo andaba mal por aquí -¿P-Chan? -volvió a llamar al hombre que le daba la espalda -¿Ryoga?<p>

-¡Tu comida es lo de menos Ranma! -expresó furioso -¡Nunca sabes cuándo es el momento oportuno para hablar! -

-¿Eh? -articuló confundido, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Pues qué había hecho?

-Mira como quedamos con ese chico -manifestó con fastidio.

-¡Bah! -expresó despreocupado -Da igual, no daba el ancho -dijo sin tomarle importancia, presionando el botón que desactivaba la alarma de su auto y abría la puerta para introducirse en el mismo.

-Y sigues con lo mismo -continuó con su molestia sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? -encendió el auto -Te lo advertí desde un principio, ese chico no tenía oportunidad -hizo el cambio en la velocidad neutral -Por una vez en tu vida deberías seguir mi consejo -sentenció con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Tu consejo? -pronunció incrédulo -¿Te atreves a brindar un consejo a quien termina haciendo tu trabajo? -enunció de lo más indignado.

-Si como no -musitó tratando de ignorar el comentario y concentrándose en mirar por el espejo del retrovisor si el lugar estaba despejado para salir.

-¡Claro que lo hago! -gritó energúmeno, deshaciéndose del estrés que Ranma había provocado con su típica actitud ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

-Tú no haces mi trabajo, ni te debo nada -articuló con voz firme mirando muy de cerca a Ryoga -Mucho he trabajado para tener lo que tengo y no necesito a un inútil como tú, que lo único que hace es provocar que pierda mi tiempo -sentenció eso último con gran desdén -¿Sabes qué? -se estiró para abrir la puerta del auto -¡Bájate! -ordenó -¡Anda! ¡Qué esperas! -gritó energúmeno.

-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos -contestó secamente antes de salir -Ni quien te soporte -dijo azotando la puerta del vehículo, el cual arranco a toda velocidad dejándolo ahora sí a su suerte.

* * *

><p>Salió del auto con propiedad, alisando aquella acinturada falda color salmón. Al estar sobre la acera acomodo la corre de cadena dorada que contrastaba con el blanco encaje de la blusa que estaba vistiendo. Cerró cuidadosamente el vehículo. Se dio la vuelta y su expresión serena cambió inmediatamente a una de admiración ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sonrió ampliamente al mirar la majestuosa propiedad tradicional que había sido el hogar de su madre. Sí así de bonita era lo que apenas se podía apreciar por afuera, ¿Cómo sería al verla por completo?<p>

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa una mujer de cabello negro azulado que se encontraba ataviada en un bello conjunto el cual consistía de pantalón de talle largo en color camel y de una colorida blusa floreada.

-Es muy hermosa -contestó correspondiendo el gesto.

-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo encantadora colocándose al lado de la chica tomando en sus manos el bolso café que había puesto sobre el techo del auto -Cuanto la extrañaba -mencionó en un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

-Debiste haberme traído antes -dijo en un tono de ligera protesta.

-Bueno -tomó por el hombro a su joven hija y se encaminó con ella cruzando el portón de la propiedad -ahora ya podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido -advirtió en un tono cómplice -¿Por qué no vamos adentro de una vez y le damos la sorpresa a tu abuelito? -sugirió antes de abrir la entrada.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Papá! <em>

Soun Tendoparpadeo un par de veces y dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa al haber escuchado a lo lejos que lo llamaban -¿Pero quién podía ser? -se preguntó. No tenía ninguna visita programada el día de hoy. Esa voz había sonado como su pequeña hija, sonrió melancólico pensando en su niña. Sería increíble volverla a tener en casa, pero…-suspiró -Eso es imposible -pensó para sí. Tal vez era tanto su anhelo que todo volviera a ser como hace tantos años que ahora imaginaba cosas.

El sujeto movió su cabeza de forma negativa y regresó su atención al diario. Leyó el último párrafo de la columna que había dejado pendiente. Cuando estaba por hacerlo la tibieza de unas manos sobre sus ojos se lo impidió.

-¿Adivina quién soy? -preguntó juguetonamente una dulce voz que hace tiempo no había podido escuchar. Sonrió débilmente en un intento por contener el desborde emocional por el que se caracterizaba.

-¿Pero quién podrá ser? -dijo a tono de juego.

-Te daré una pista -emitió una risita después del comentario -Soy tu nieta favorita -mencionó con presunción.

-¿Nanami? -tentó.

-¡Abuelo! -rezongó indignada, retirando sus manos de su cara. Ante la reacción el hombre sólo tiró una carcajada.

-Hmph -se cruzó de brazos en un gesto aniñado.

Soun sólo sonrió al escucharla resoplar. Aclaró un poco su garganta. Volteó el rostro hacia la dirección donde estaba su nieta -¡Pero mi niña no te enoj-

-¿Mmmm? -la joven miró en su dirección -¿Abuelo? -miró con detenimiento al jefe de la familia Tendo.

El hombre sólo mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el rostro de la joven.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pronunció preocupada la chica al ver el rostro pálido de su abuelo.

-Es sólo que…-la palabra murió en su boca mientras observaba a su nieta. Esto no podía ser verdad…

-¿Sí? -le tomó del brazo y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo… -enunció mientras miraba los brillantes y profundos ojos azules de la chica -Hace mucho que no te veía mi niña -musitó con dulzura -Es todo -finalizó olvidándose de aquello y sólo miró con cariño a la linda jovencita. Pero sí ya estaba tan grande, pensó con ternura haciendo memoria de esa inquieta pequeñita que poco le importaba ensuciarse de tierra los vestidos en los que su madre se esforzaba por engalanarla.

-Abuelo -enunció con dulzura al tomarle de ambas manos esbozando una linda sonrisa para él.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes dos ya se reunieron -mencionó Akane al entrar a la habitación.

-Hi…-enunció el patriarca Tendo con un hilillo de voz -¡Hijita! -exclamó no soportando más el contener su emoción. Enseguida su hija fue a consolarle y por fin volvía a ser feliz, después de tanto tiempo. Era lo único que pensaba el hombre mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde rayos estoy ahora? -pensaba Ryoga mirando la oscura noche -No puede ser… no puede ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no puedo encontrar la calle diez! -pronunció con gran frustración el punto de partida que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes más cercana -Es inútil -dijo con pesar. Tal vez era hora que llamara a su esposa ¡Ay pero qué fastidio! Ya se imaginaba los reclamos al teléfono respecto a lo distraído que era -¡Ya qué! ¡No hay más remedio! -dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde llevaba su teléfono. Cuando estaba por comenzar a marcar el número, el sonido del gadget se hizo presente. Sin ver quien era contestó y lo que escuchó fue una familiar voz que inmediatamente provocó que frunciese el entrecejo.<p>

-¿Estás perdido? -dijo de lo más juguetón el sujeto.

-¡Qué te importa! -gritó enronquecido al reconocer quien era el que le llamaba ¡Siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad para burlarse de él!

-¿Puedes darme señas de dónde te encuentras? -preguntó ignorando la molesta replica -¿Qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor?

-…-

-Anda.

-¡Agh! -articuló con molestia y miró los sitios que estaban en su entorno -Estoy en un parque -mencionó con reserva no olvidándose de la grosería de hace unas horas -Doblando la esquina hay una lavandería -luego se movió observando hacia la esquina -Y en la acera de enfrente de se encuentra un auto en color plata como el t-

-¡Hola P-Chan! -saludó de lo más entretenido presionando el claxon del auto -¡Ven! ¿Qué esperas? -le alentó -No seas orgulloso. Los niños se van a preocupar si papito cerdo no llega a casa -dijo con sorna.

-¡Sólo lo hago por ellos, que te quede claro! -expresó acalorado colgando el teléfono y caminando hacia el auto.

-¿No era tan difícil, verdad? -dijo con ironía al momento en que Ryoga entró en el auto.

-…-

Al ver la seriedad de su amigo, decidió cambiar un poco el tono. Sí qué se había enfadado… bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Se había portado mal al abandonarlo así, sabiendo que el pobre andaría deambulando por la ciudad -Este, yo…-comenzó a decir con la mirada clavada en su regazo - Ryoga…ah… -suspiró ahora sí mirando al hombre -Sí me excedí un poco contigo -reconoció que se había pasado de la raya.

-Dijiste que me llevarías a mi casa -volteó orgulloso su rostro hacia la ventana.

-¡P-Chan por favor! -dijo impaciente -De acuerdo, te ofrezco una disculpa -expresó sincero.

-Da igual Ranma -restó importancia -Tu mal humor y tus desplantes son pan de cada día -movió la cabeza de forma negativa -Deberías preocuparte por ti y ya -sugirió.

-¿De qué hablas? -enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hace cuánto no te dedicas a algo o a alguien? -decidió sacar el tema del que se había abstenido a mencionar.

-¿Eh? -articuló no comprendiendo a lo que se refería -Trabajo contigo -dijo con énfasis -Te ayudo con los chicos -hizo referencia a su trabajo como entrenador.

-Pero son míos -recordó -Hace mucho que tú no tienes estudiantes a los que puedas llamar propios.

-No los he encontrado -expresó mientras encendía el auto -Tan simple como eso -le sonrió con sosiego -No te estreses tanto pensando en sí los tengo o no -mencionó una vez que arrancó el auto -Somos un equipo, después de todo, ¿no? ¿Qué importa quién los haya traído?

-Todos nos señalan, Ranma -mencionó con pesadumbre recordando su nada satisfactoria situación en el trabajo.

-P-Chan, no me digas que las ideas de los otros bobos, bobos como Takeda te están llegando -pronunció con desagrado evocando al palurdo que tenía bajo su mando a chicos y chicas que su ascenso iría acompañado con mucho dinero ¡Qué horror!

-El señor Tendo está impresionado con el número de chicos que tiene ese bobo al que llamas.

-El señor Tendo no está al tanto de lo mal que escoge ese obtuso -dijo con desdén asqueado de su forma de proceder -Sería un insulto para mí que me consideraran la ruta hacia al dorado -enunció con disgusto -Prefiero quedarme así como estoy antes de caer tan bajo -concluyó y movió la cabeza de lado a lado pensando en aquel tema ¡Bah! Ya nadie tomaba en serio el arte ni el deporte…

-Si tú lo dices -resopló cruzándose de brazos. Aunque lo que decía tenía cierta verdad, a veces pensaba que esos argumentos y su falta de esfuerzo sólo eran excusas para evadir la realidad. Una muy cruda realidad que atosigaba a su amigo, porque la verdad era que Ranma no le hallaba sabor a la vida hacía bastante tiempo.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos y para él haberle escuchado decir que se retiraba del combate. Había dicho que sería temporal, pero ya habían pasado más de seis años y hasta ahora no se le veía mejor desde aquella vez. Insistía mucho en que su enfoque era seguir con el proyecto de Furinkan y la sociedad de la escuela Saotome-Tendo. Sin embargo con sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario, tal como se había suscitado hoy, no presentaba ningún ápice de interés en el trabajo -_Pobre Ranma…_ -decía con tristeza en sus pensamientos Ryoga evocando el verdadero motivo por el cual su amigo la juventud se estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más en ese abismo y el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que… desgraciadamente estaba atado de manos respecto a ese asunto.

-¿Qué pasó? -mencionó Ranma mirando un momento hacia Ryoga. Estaba muy callado desde hacía casi diez minutos.

-¿Mmm? -le miró distraído.

-Estás muy pensativo -dijo antes de doblar el volante a la izquierda.

-Es que… -exhaló antes de peinar su cabello hacia atrás con su mano -Estaba pensando en algo.

-¿En qué? -inquirió.

-En que el lunes tenemos reunión a primera hora -contestó.

-¿Por qué? -arrugó la frente ante la noticia que le había comunicado Ryoga, ¿Por qué no sabía eso? En la mañana cuando se presentó a trabajar no lo mencionaron nada al respecto.

-No lo sé, pero el señor Tendo me llamó cuando…

-¿Estabas perdido? -completó la frase -¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda? -preguntó con cierta burla.

-Ranma si hubiera querido que alguien me ayudara, hubiese llamado a mi esposa y ya-refunfuñó.

-De acuerdo, no te molesto más -suspiró -Continua -le invitó a proseguir.

-El señor Soun dijo que quería a toda la dirección reunida. De hecho su secretaria mandó un correo electrónico -mencionó mirando su teléfono con el mensaje la pantalla -Un correo que por supuesto ya sé que no revisaste -le miró acusatoriamente.

-Nunca revisó esas cosas, ya lo sabes -enunció con serenidad. Nunca había sido amante de la tecnología ni de las computadoras.

-Exacto, por eso te lo digo yo -enunció sarcástico.

-¿Por qué nunca puede llamarme a mí directamente? -resopló hastiado. Siempre era lo mismo con el señor Tendo. Sino era un intermediario, entonces era a través de un memorándum redactado por su asistente. Sólo en las juntas le dirigía la palabra, nada más porque estaba obligado a hacerlo.

-Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta Ranma -contestó con seriedad.

-Aja…-respondió secamente arrugando ligeramente el ceño al momento en que estacionaba el vehículo.

-Sólo levántate temprano el lunes ¿quieres? -sugirió Ryoga antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sí, P-Chan -contestó con humor.

-Hasta luego -se despidió apretando la mandíbula, conteniendo sus deseos de replicar.

-Adiós -agitó su mano -Salúdame a Ukyo.

* * *

><p>-¿Para qué nos quiere aquí? -preguntó curioso Ranma sin dejar de toquetear con sus dedos la mesa tal como lo seguía haciendo desde que se había sentado.<p>

-Por décima vez, ¡No lo sé! -expresó con irritación.

-No entiendo por qué pidió puntualidad si no llega a tiempo -pronunciaba mientras hacía un estiramiento con sus brazos.

-Apenas han pasado quince minutos -dijo con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Quince minutos son suficientes para invertirlos en algo más entretenido -golpeó con su puño la mesa provocando que la pluma que estaba en su lugar saltara disparada hacia el piso.

-Más vale que te calles y que te quedes quieto que me estás comenzando a fasti-

No pudo completar la frase ya que el señor Tendo hizo su aparición por la puerta. Muy sonriente y vivaz ingresó el recién entrado hombre en la tercera edad. Se sentó en su lugar muy contento y eso que se había sentado al lado de Genma Saotome.

-¿Se sacó la lotería Tendo? -preguntó el robusto y calvo hombre.

-Claro que no Saotome -esclareció con una risa -Desafortunadamente aún tengo que verles la cara -contestó sin perder su buen humor.

-Buenos días señor Tendo -le saludó demasiado amable aquel sujeto Takeda que nadie soportaba, el cual era el encargado del departamento de eskrima -Se le ve muy bien esta mañana.

-Buenos días a todos -saludó encantador -Pero qué magnifico amanecer tuvimos el día de hoy, ¿no creen? -comentó de lo más positivo causando asombro de los que estaban sala.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Ryoga mirando con extrañeza al señor Tendo.

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no se le veía así -mencionó Ranma sin perder detalle de la nueva actitud del que una vez consideró su tío -Parece que se quitó como dos décadas de encima.

-Probablemente se preguntarán por qué estamos aquí -comenzó a decir -Pero antes de comenzar ¿por qué no comemos algo suculento? -anunció con generosidad señalando con su mirada el magnífico desayuno que venía entrando por la puerta.

-Gracias -masculló con alivio el hombre de ojos azules.

-Cállate zopenco -murmuró Ryoga, ¿Ese Ranma nunca iba a aprender a comportarse?

-Nunca es tan esplendido Tendo -mencionó Genma a Soun mientras las auxiliares del piso se encontraban sirviéndoles la comida -¿A qué se debe? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo siempre he sido esplendido -contestó sin dejar su contentamiento -Te mantuve en mi casa sin que pagaras un solo centavo ¿no? -comentó antes de sorber la taza que le habían puesto en su sitio.

-¡Pero qué bien sabe este té! -expresó el hombre con nerviosismo al imitar la acción de su colega.

-Señor Tendo si no hay inconveniente ¿podríamos discutir antes el asunto sobre el reclutamiento de los nuevos jóvenes? -intervino de nuevo Takeda.

-Claro que sí -dijo sonriente -Entremos en calor antes de proseguir con el propósito de esta reunión.

-Lo que quería decirle es que la mayoría en nuestros equipos hemos estado trabajando duro -Hemos ido de cacería tras esos jóvenes.

-Eso me gusta mucho -pronunció complacido.

-A mí también -agregó Genma tratando de incorporarse a la conversación.

-Sin embargo, quiero decirle que algunos de nosotros no están cumpliendo del todo con su parte.

Ryoga se atragantó con el té que se encontraba bebiendo, mientras que Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario ya que siguió muy tranquilo disfrutando de su comida.

-¿Qué le hace decir eso? -interrogó con interés Tendo.

-Estamos casi al cierre de la selección -expuso el hombre -Por lo tanto debo expresar que me preocupa que el departamento de kenpo no ha cumplido al cien por cierto con el objetivo -sentenció enfocando su vista hacia los encargados de esa sección.

-¿Ryoga? -arrugó la frente al escuchar aquello imitando la acción de Takeda.

-Señor Tendo -habló el joven hombre -Quiero hacer hincapié, que tal como dice Takeda aún no es el cierre de selección y seguimos trabajando sin descanso en la búsqueda -explicó -No hay razón por la cual deban preocuparse -sentenció con seguridad aunque en el fondo su sentir era lo opuesto.

-Confío en que harás bien tu trabajo -respondió Soun -Pero asimismo Takeda es muy considerado en preocuparse por el desempeño de tu departamento.

-Claro -no tuvo mucho más remedio que aceptar lo que decía el señor Tendo.

-Hijo, ¿no tienes nada que decir? -pronunció Genma advirtiendo con sus ojos que mostrara un poco de interés. El hombre en cuestión sólo carraspeó su garganta e incómodo se rascó la cabeza -¿Ranma? -volvió a inquirir su padre sin quitarle la vista de encima, así como también lo hicieron los demás.

-¿Tienen más té? -soltó al no saber qué hacer. Al escuchar su declaración, los demás integrantes lo miraron con desagrado.

-_Es increíble_ -musitaron algunos con lástima.

-Ranma, ¿en serio es todo? -interrogó Tendo y al no obtener respuesta exhaló con pesadez -Bien, me quedaré con lo que dijo Ryoga, pero tan siquiera quiero escucharte -hizo un movimiento con su mano, ¿De verdad este hombre era el apasionado jovencito que una vez conoció? Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, no iba a cambiar la admiración que sentía por él. Era y seguía siendo el mejor, eso no estaba en duda, sin embargo toda esa actitud tan apagada… -¿Algo que sea concertante para ti? -suplicó con la mirada ante el mutismo de Ranma. Volvió a suspirar con resignación -Bien, seg-

-Tengo que decir -interrumpió.

-Adelante -le invitó a que le dijera lo que tenía en su mente.

-Tengo que decir que no estoy de acuerdo con los valores y expectativas en los que se desenvuelve la enseñanza de Takeda -expresó con serenidad.

-¿Perdón? -dijo casi ofendido el sujeto.

-No es ético que vayan hambrientos detrás del hueso -enunció burdamente.

-¿Estás insinuando algo? -dijo con recelo el sujeto, ¿Qué se creía este tipo para acusarle de falta de ética cuando este mismo ni siquiera se esforzaba en su trabajo?

-¿Podrías ser más claro? -sugirió Soun.

-No… no elegí bien las palabras -lamentó Ranma colocando una mano sobre su nuca.

-_Como siempre_ -mascullaron irritados los demás. Podrían pasar mil años y sería el mismo inoportuno.

-No dudo de la honorabilidad y moral de Takeda -explicó tratando de calmar los ímpetus... sólo por eso, porque siendo honestos pensaba más o menos lo contrario -Sin embargo, cualquier ganancia o patrocinio es una consecuencia, no el punto de partida ni la razón por la que los estudiantes deberían seguir trabajando -concluyó su argumento mientras que todos los presentes al principio se miraron con desconcierto debido a la sorpresa del punto que había expuesto, luego le mostraron una mejor cara olvidándose en cierto grado de la apatía que había manifestado hace un momento.

-Creo que Ranma tiene un punto razonable en lo que dice -dio la razón al hombre de ojos azules -Takeda, los chicos depositaron su confianza en nosotros ya que les dimos la promesa que desarrollarían sus talentos y habilidades a su máximo potencial -miró al tipo -Nosotros ofrecemos la enseñanza, ellos nos pagan por hacer nuestro trabajo. No deberíamos asegurarles otra cosa más que no vaya de acuerdo con esos principios -dijo con severidad -El dinero no es todo en la vida -sentenció poniendo en perspectiva los valores con los que se había fundado el convenio. Los chicos deberían trabajar y perfeccionarse por pasión, no por las ganancias que pudieran llevarse.

-Sí, claro señor -aceptó lo expuesto por el jefe -Tiene toda la razón.

-Me gustaría los estándares que estás calificando a los muchachos que les das la bienvenida -advirtió y el susodicho sólo le tocó asentir -No obstante Ranma -volteó su mirada hacia él -Pienso que tal como lo hace Ryoga, tu motivación debe ser la de ayudar a esos jóvenes y no tanto el satisfacer lo que tú necesitas.

-¿Qué? -dijo confundido, ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Señorita Fujii, usted comprende lo que acabo de decir -se dirigió hacia la rubia mujer que estaba a su lado izquierdo, de hecho la única mujer que trabajaba con ellos -Por favor ¿Puede darnos su punto de vista? -le invitó con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriente la encargada de la división de hapkido y la también maestra de educación física de las chicas de Furinkan -Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que Ranma Saotome fue y aún es un gran artista marcial -hizo el reconocimiento de su carrera. Eso no se le podía negar -Pero -hizo una breve pausa -Opino que ese siempre es el problema en el que caen casi todos los atletas consagrados -continuó -Siguen persistiendo en buscar a la horma de su zapato y… bueno aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo de los resultados -miró despectivamente a Ranma.

-Necesitan a alguien con quien puedan competir en una batalla de egos -le secundó Araki, el representante de judo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -continuó Takeda sonriéndole de forma cínica.

-¡Pues yo no! -exclamó enojado el heredero Saotome.

-Hace mucho que no vemos algo nuevo por parte tuya -contestó Soun -Todos los chicos le pertenecen a Ryoga y tú medianamente cumples al entrenar esos muchachos.

-Pero lo hace con resultados satisfactorios -intervino riendo nerviosamente Genma.

-Nadie satisface ese perfil imposible que buscas -enunció Soun ignorando el comentario del calvo.

-O en otras palabras, tal como lo dijo Fujii, nadie lo merece a él tal vez -intervino otra vez Takeda.

Todos echaron una sonora carcajada. Todo mundo sabía que Saotome era un soberbio que no quería perder el tiempo con nadie que no estuviera "a su altura". Más bien el pretexto era que no quería trabajar.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle algo así? -pensaba al momento de empuñar sus manos y se levantara en un arrebato de su sitio.

-¡Me disculpará señor Tendo, pero quier-

-Lo hablaremos en otra ocasión -cortó de tajo su réplica sin siquiera inmutarse de la molesta reacción -Ahora quiero discutir el tema por el que están aquí -mencionó de lo más tranquilo. Eso era el colmo, pensaba con severo enfado Ranma. Después de que lo dejaba en ridículo para que todos se unieran en complicidad ¿Pero quién se creía?

-_Ranma ya_ -murmuró entre dientes Ryoga, aplicando un poco la fuerza sobre el brazo de su amigo quien enseguida retiró la extremidad de Hibiki y luego se sentó de mala gana en su lugar.

-¿De qué se trata Tendo? -comentó con cierto cansancio Genma. Todo esto ya estaba mareándolo… o… o podía ser que necesitaba otra ración de arroz -¿Por qué tanto misterio? -preguntó y luego hizo una seña a la auxiliar para que volviera a servirle más de aquel desayuno.

-Como ya lo saben yo no tengo una mano derecha ni un heredero presente, como Saotome.

-Aunque da igual, ¿no? -musitó con veneno Takeda mirando al hijo de Genma.

-Como ya lo saben, ninguna de mis hijas ha estado interesada en ingresar para desempeñar esa función -hizo una pausa antes de retomar la palabra -Al menos hasta estos últimos días -finalizó y de inmediato los presentes se miraron intrigados, incluso la declaración había hecho enfriar el mal momento que Ranma había pasado.

-¿Nabiki? -dijo discretamente Ryoga y Ranma -Creí que estaba muy cómoda en su sitio -frunció el ceño al no encontrar una razón lógica por la cual trabajaría con ellos -Además que nunca le ha importado lo que hacemos aquí.

-Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que un día estuviera interesada… -dijo con escepticismo el hombre de ojos azules. ¿Nabiki y las artes marciales? Esas dos palabras no iban juntas.

-Suki, linda -dijo amablemente a su asistente a través del conmutador -¿Puedes hacer pasar a mi hija? -sugirió sin dejar su sonrisa esperando que se asomara lo que por tanto había estado esperando. Luego de unos segundos de espera por fin entró la persona que había mencionado Soun.

Una sonriente mujer de esbelta y delicada figura, ojos castaños y hermoso rostro se hizo presente -Buenos días -saludó con propiedad a los reunidos en aquella sala.

-Todos, les presento a mi hija -anunció con gran regocijo Soun -Akane Sato -continuó sin dejar su satisfacción -Mi nueva mano derecha -sentenció con orgullo.

-Buenos días -enunciaron a coro todos los hombres con sorpresa levantándose de su lugar para recibir a la hija de Tendo. Pero que sorpresa. No se habían esperado un anuncio como este. Ni tampoco se habían esperado la aparición de una mujer tan encantadora. Era igual de bella que las otras dos.

Mientras que los demás observaban sin ninguna reserva a la mujer, había uno que no sabía si lo que estaba observando era realidad, ¿Estaba aquí? ¿No era un sueño como su mente siempre de lo jugaba? Tanto tiempo… y ahí estaba otra vez frente a él…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Sí, adoro el nombre de la chica :P Saquen sus conclusiones ;)<p>

Gracias por su lectura y les agradecería un poco más si me dejasen su opinión, si ustedes quieren claro :P

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

-Mi hija se integrará a nuestro equipo de trabajo a partir de hoy -presentó orgulloso Soun y en respuesta Akane les otorgó una breve reverencia.

-Bienvenida señora Sato -enunció enseguida Takeda que en ningún momento volvió a tomar su lugar, al igual que los casi todos los hombres presentes que estaban embelesados con la belleza de la mujer. A excepción de tres que parecían más bien algo desubicados, para ser más exactos desde que ella había entrado por la puerta de la sala.

-Es un placer conocerla -comentó Araki.

-Nos honra mucho contar con su presencia -prosiguió Shimada.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted -halagó de forma algo hipócrita Fuji, quien en su interior estaba experimentado un breve malestar por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo la recién llegada, ¿Cuándo en la vida estos se habían portado así con ella?

-Gracias -gratificó Akane con amabilidad la bienvenida cuando tomaba el asiento que le estaba ofreciendo su padre, justo al lado de él.

-Quisiera que conocieran un poco más de mi hija -tomó sus anteojos antes de sentarse en su sitio y que los demás imitaran la acción.

-La conocemos Soun -intervino Genma una vez que salió un poco de la impresión.

-Quise decir quienes no han tenido el gusto -corrigió con fastidio a su ex amigo, respuesta que dejó con más confusión a los otros que no tenían mucha idea de quién era esta hija de Tendo. Esto era tan raro. Es decir sabían que Soun tenía otra hija pero a decir verdad nunca la mencionaba. Sólo se sabía que vivía en el extranjero o algo así. Bueno, el no saber mucho sobre ella no era sorpresa ya que Tendo no hablaba mucho sino se discutía de trabajo. Sin embargo lo que sí era sorprendente es que Genma la conocía, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía conocerla si se llevaba de lo peor con Soun? Si ni eran amigos. Hmmm, aquí había asuntos que estaban muy bien escondidos…Pero no por mucho tiempo más, esos eran los pensamientos de casi todos los presentes en aquella mesa.

-Deseo esclarecer que cuenta con las aptitudes para integrarse con nosotros- -Me encantaría leer una breve semblanza sobre ella -mencionó entusiasmado al tomar la carpeta que estaba frente a él.

-Papá no es necesario -dijo un poco cohibida Akane.

-Hijita, tienen que conocerte -contestó renuente Soun.

-Está bien -dijo ella dándose por vencida y en respuesta el hombre sonrió cálidamente a su hija. El gesto dejó a todos los presentes con algo de asombro. No recordaban con exactitud cuando fue la última vez que se presentaba con ese semblante.

-Comenzaré -el hombre aclaró su garganta para dar pie a su lectura -Estudiante graduada con honores de Furinkan -leyó orgulloso la impresionante trayectoria de su pequeña y eso que sólo era el principio -Primer lugar generacional en la carrera de medicina de la Universidad de Waseda -continuaba con satisfacción -Alumna destacada en su especialidad en medicina deportiva -expuso sin dejar de manifestar su contentamiento -Asimismo también se ha desempeñado com-

* * *

><p>-Reitero de nuevo, ha sido un gusto haberla conocido -mencionaba por tercera ocasión el cuatro ojos de Takeda en un intento por sonar cautivador.<p>

-Igualmente -volvía a contestar cordial Akane, quien desde el final de la presentación no había dejado de estar asediada por los integrantes de la aquella junta.

-Lo que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes -insistió de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias señor Takeda -respondió con cortesía.

-Hasta luego -se despidió el hombre.

-Hasta luego -mencionó con mesura sabiendo ya las intenciones con las que Takeda estaba manifestando su interés en ella. Simplemente fantástico, pensaba con fastidio.

-Akane -escuchó que un hombre la llamaba y que interrumpió la incomodidad que estaba experimentando. Se dio la vuelta y enseguida una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, gesto similar que le estaba otorgando el hombre.

-¡Ryoga Hibiki! -dijo con cierta emoción, acercándose a su amigo de la juventud.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? -mencionó Ryoga.

-Creo que casi seis años, ¿no? -contestó con cierta nostalgia.

-Eso creo… -dijo Ryoga en un tono similar.

* * *

><p>Mientras ambos continuaban con su animosa charla al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba aún estupefacto por la presencia de Akane, ¿Cómo estaba aquí…? Después de tantos años de no pisar la ciudad ¿Pero qué era todo esto? Tenía que averiguarlo ya, se dijo decidido, dispuesto a interrumpir la charla que estaba teniendo con P-Chan.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está Ukyo? -preguntó interesada Akane -¿Y los niños? -dijo emocionada.<p>

-Estamos muy bien -respondió Ryoga -Y esos niños casi están de mi tamaño -agregó con humor.

-Quisiera ver a Jun y Takeo -expresó contenta al recordar a aquellos niños tan lindos -Fue hace tanto…

-Estarán muy contentos de verte también -dijo el hombre -Desde ahora te lo digo estás invitada a visitar nuestra casa cuando tú quieras -mencionó completamente entusiasmado.

-Much- se calló notó a Ranma que estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia de ellos. Eso la perturbó un poco, pero no demasiado como para mostrarse afectada -Gracias -dijo serena, intentando mantenerse tranquila a pesar de la presencia de aquel hombre -Bueno, tengo que irme ya -anunció y Ryoga pareció un poco decepcionado al ver terminada la conversación con ella -Me alegró mucho verte -sonrió de forma amplia, sujetando ligeramente el brazo de su amigo en gesto de aprecio.

-Igual Akane -correspondió con calidez.

-Adiós -se despidió sin siquiera tomar en cuenta al sujeto que la miraba fijamente. Y con entereza tomó a camino a la salida, marchándose de ahí.

Ryoga se quedó un momento mirando la puerta por la que había ido Akane, ¿Quién hubiera pensado verla y justamente aquí después de tanto tiempo? Era irreal y… a decir verdad no era congruente con la situación de la que él estaba al tanto. Esa era una de las muchas incógnitas que circulaban en su mente. Suspiró. Ya se enteraría de ello cuando se reunieran a charlar más detenidamente. Dio media vuelta y…

-Ranma… -dijo con pesadumbre. Había olvidado que estaba aquí. De esto no iba a salir nada bueno. Mucho menos sí había escuchado la conversación, pensó al ver a su amigo con esa mirada tan sepulcral -¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿No? -expresó nerviosamente al no saber que decirle.

El hombre con una expresión decepcionada sólo movió la cabeza de forma negativa y salió del lugar sin decir más. Ryoga suspiró con pesadez y enseguida siguió el camino por el que se había ido su amigo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ranma! -gritó por enésima vez desde que lo había estado persiguiendo por todas las instalaciones de la escuela hasta haber llegado a la sala de entrenamiento en la que ambos trabajaban.<p>

-¡Qué! -gritó furioso acercándose con paso decidido a Ryoga, el traidor de Ryoga pensaba con ira.

-Sé que lo es-¡Argh! -se quejó al recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago -¡Anda hazlo! -espetó dispuesto a recibir su merecido.

Ambos hombres siguieron en su riña, aunque sólo uno era el que continuaba atacando ya que el otro sólo aceptaba los ataques sin defenderse en ningún momento. Con uno último lo dejó en el suelo, sin sentir ninguna satisfacción por lo que había hecho mientras temblaba ligeramente y emitía un suspiro con suma tensión.

-No vuelvas… -dijo con dificultad, haciendo un gesto de dolor Ryoga -No vuelvas a hablarme si no lo quieres -articuló a duras penas en un intento por levantarse.

Ranma sólo le dedicó una última mirada y luego salió de ahí.

* * *

><p>Una linda joven de cabellera castaña se encontraba leyendo el capítulo del libro que el profesor Yagami les había encargado la clase anterior -¡Qué fastidio! -pensaba la chica leyendo apresurada, intentando captar la idea central de aquella sección. Sí, sí puedo…-decía convencida peinando hacia atrás el cabello que le llegaba hasta media espalda -¡Da igual! Como quiera no espero que me afecte tanto. Exhaló. Levantó su rostro del libro y en cuanto lo hizo notó que alguien la estaba viendo. Enseguida se puso nerviosa por la mirada de un chico. Un chico de cabello cenizo y encantadores ojos oscuros. Nada más y nada menos que Daichi Usui, pensó en uno de los populares chicos de la escuela de varones -Y… ¿y ahora qué? -se decía la chica -<em>¡Ay no!<em> -gritó interiormente al verlo sonreír -¿Qué hago? ¡Sonríele torpe! -una pequeña vocecita habló y en el momento en que iba a hacerlo -¡Au! -se quejó e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el jalón de cabello que le había propinado el que se sentaba atrás de ella.

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz! -reclamó en un susurro a su hermano. Sólo no se le echaba encima por el cascarrabias del señor Yagami. Este bobo se las pagaría una vez estando fuera. Siempre era tan irritante ¡Por algo agradecía asistir a una escuela donde se les separaba de los chicos! Sería el colmo aguantarlo todo el día, ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido juntar en la clase de orientación vocacional a hombres y mujeres? Aunque lo único bueno de ello era que podía ver a Usui pero ¡Agh! Esta molestia que se hacía llamar su hermano siempre estaría presente. Estaba segura que había notado el intercambio entre ella y el chico ¡Y por eso mismo estaba interrumpiendo!

-¿Te molesto hermanita? -preguntó con cinismo su gemelo.

-Recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor, me debes respeto -advirtió la chica al ponerse de pie. Bastante impresión lo de Daichi y ahora esto. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

-¿Respeto? -dijo irónico al jalar de su brazo y sentarla de nuevo en su sitio -¡Si sólo eres mayor por tres minutos!

-¿Por qué tengo que soportarte Takeo? -decía entre dientes, ahora ella halándole con brusquedad el corto cabello de su hermano. Si Takeo no se pareciera tanto físicamente a su padre dudaba que un bobo tan molesto formara parte de la familia. Sí difería tanto del lindo de su papá.

-¡Au! -se quejó por la acción de su hermana -¿Por qué eres así Jun? -¿Por qué no te alegras que tu hermanito esté a tu lado? -decía lastimosamente en un acto por parecer inocente.

-Hibiki y Hibiki, ¿podrían hacernos el favor de callarse allá atrás? -alzó la voz el señor Yagami.

-¡Lo sentimos maestro! -ofrecieron una disculpa después de separarse y acomodarse de forma correcta en su sitio.

-Mira lo que haces -masculló Jun.

-Si, como n-

-Clase -alzó de nuevo la voz el profesor sin quitarle la vista a los mellizos quienes sólo inclinaron su cabeza avergonzados. Esos gemelos siempre eran un problema cuando estaban juntos. Exhaló con resignación al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Aclaró un poco su garganta y continuó con lo que iba a decir -El día de hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante -anunció.

-_¿Nueva estudiante? _-pensaron todos los jóvenes en el aula.

-Ella viene de Sapporo y al parecer se quedará el resto del año escolar con nosotros -sentenció y en ese momento unos toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes -Debe ser ella -mencionó el profesor antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que en ese instante se abrió revelando a una adolescente.

-Buenos días -saludó la joven -¿Puedo entrar? -pidió permiso con propiedad la chica que estaba siendo observada por todo la clase reunida en ese salón. En especial por dos jovencitos que al parecer la conocían.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? -susurró Jun aún sorprendida de ver a la chica que aparentemente era su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Eso creo… -estuvo de acuerdo Takeo.

-Adelante -invitó el maestro -Joven…-dudó por un momento al no estar seguro del nombre de la muchacha -Sato -recordó -Joven Sato, ¿cierto?

-Amaya Sato -contestó y ambos gemelos se miraron con complicidad al confirmarles que sí era ella.

-¿Quisieras presentarte frente al grupo? -hizo la invitación ante la clase.

-Sí…-mencionó un poco vacilante al sentir todas esas miradas encima. Sólo fue un momento, la normal incomodad que todo ser humano experimenta al estar en esa situación. Se deshizo inmediatamente del estrés recordando que había hecho esto muchas veces y que no era nada del otro mundo -Hola, yo soy Amaya Sato -pronunció con completa seguridad en sí misma, como siempre lo hacía -Pueden llamarme Maya -finalizó con la brillante y cautivadora sonrisa de la que se sabía poseedora.

Los chicos inmediatamente sonrieron a la bella joven, otras también correspondieron el gesto, mientras que unas cuantas sólo la barrieron de arriba abajo sin ningún recato, sólo para ver qué era lo que tenía tan encantados a los muchachos, ¿Pero qué podrían verle a esa? Un rostro limpio y unos vivaces ojos azules que sólo estaban enmarcados por una delgada y fina línea por encima del parpado. Además de una delicada y esbelta figura. Y por último una cabellera sedosa y brillante de color negro, de la cual relucía un mechón rojo carmín que contrastaba con el resto de su melena.

-¿Qué edad tienes joven Sato? -interrogó el adulto.

-Tengo quince años -anunció la chica y ambos descendientes Hibiki fruncieron el entrecejo, mirándose el uno al otro con extrañeza, como si algo les hubiera hecho ruido.

-¿Quince? -dijo con extrañeza el maestro Yagami -Lo siento, es que me notificaron hace unos minutos que llegarías ¿No hay ningún-

-Soy adelantada -contestó de inmediato -Desde muy pequeña salté grados. No se preocupe, estoy en el aula correcta.

-Prosigamos -dijo mirando con cierta admiración el hombre a la chica -Entonces eres una estudiante destacada. No todos los días se ve algo así. Cuéntanos más de ti.

La joven volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez en un gesto de triunfo para sí misma. Sabía que se echaría a todo mundo a la bolsa con lo que se vendría enseguida.

-Lo que puedo decirles sobre mí es que he viajado mucho -comenzó a exponer su experiencia de vida -Desde que era niña he viajado a lo largo y ancho del país y del extranjero también.

-¿En serio? -intervino una de las chicas que estaban sentadas delante de ella -¿Qué lugares conoces? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Viví en Taiwán, Tailandia y también en Moscú -explicó -Asimismo también conozco algunas ciudades de Europa occidental.

-¿Conoces París? -preguntó otra de las muchachas.

-Claro -sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -Viví un año ahí.

-¡Eso es tan increíble! -pronunció emocionada una más.

-¿Cómo es? -interrogó la primera joven que había intervenido.

-Genial -contestó sin dejar su sonrisa.

Los "Wow" "¡Vaya!" y "Oh" no tardaron en hacerse presentes, como ella ya lo había pronosticado.

-Vaya, joven Sato -dijo admirado -Eres una caja de sorpresas -dijo a la chica -Puedes tomar asiento ya.

-Gracias -dijo al profesor y luego se encaminó hacia el asiento vacío que se encontraba en la fila más próxima a la pizarra. Cuando se sentó en la silla enseguida una de las chicas, precisamente la que había hecho la primera pregunta se acercó al lado de su lugar.

-Me llamo Eriko Minami -se presentó de lo más cortés la chica, la cual era una joven más pequeña en estatura y de cabello ondulado.

-Hola Eriko -saludó cordial -Es un placer conocerte -enunció amenamente la chica.

-El placer es todo mío -contestó animosa -Lo que necesites saber, aquí estoy -se puso a su disposición.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y yo soy Chizue Hatoyama -mencionó otra joven que se posicionó en el lado opuesto de su pupitre.

-Hola Chizue -devolvió la atención a la joven de coleta oscura.

-Espero que nos podamos reunir a la hora del almuerzo -invitó -Va por mí.

-Qué amable -pronunció con afabilidad el ofrecimiento de la chica.

-Clase ya tendrán tiempo para charlar después, ahora es momento de estudio -sentenció el maestro antes de darse media vuelta y que tomara la barra de gis que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Claro profesor -se irguieron de inmediato las muchachas cuando escucharon a señor Yagami y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Una cosa más joven Sato -mencionó el hombre mirando a Maya.

-¿Sí? -contestó la aludida.

-Espero que estés al tanto de lo que vamos a ver hoy -hizo una pausa -El que te integres a la clase desde hoy no es excusa para n-

-¿Para no haber leído el capítulo cinco del libro de lectura comprensiva que estaba programado para el día de hoy?- No se preocupe maestro Yagami, revisé su plan de estudios desde este fin de semana -contestó con suficiencia pero sin dejar de sonar encantadora.

-Me impresionas jovencita -enunció asombrado -Algunos aquí deberían aprenderte algo -miró con desagrado a la holgazana joven Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Nodoka Saotome se encontraba en la preparación de la comida que serviría para la comida mediodía. Más valiera que sus hombres llegaran a tiempo tal como lo habían prometido, como odiaba que la dejaran plantada con excusas de último segundo. Dejó de lado el pescado que apenas había limpiado. Se lavó las manos y las secó de inmediato con una pequeña toalla de cocina que tenía a su lado.<p>

La mujer se acercó a la estufa y retiró la tapa de la olla donde había colocado esos vegetales a hervir -Perfecto -expresó contenta. Estaba por revisar la sopa pero en ese momento escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Volteó su mirada a la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio aparecer a su hijo -Llegaste antes -comentó sin dejar su buen humor -En una hora estará todo listo -anunció la mujer peinando ligeramente su cabello hacia atrás dejando entrever las apenas incipientes canas que comenzaban a aparecer en su cabellera -¿Por qué no te pones cómodo en… -no terminó la frase ya que en el momento en que miró en dirección a él notó algo extraño en el semblante de su hijo -¿Sucede algo? -interrogó con preocupación acercándose a él.

-…-

Se encontraba muy serio -¿Qué pasó? -volvió a preguntar y él sólo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Esto no estaba nada bien -Vamos a la sala -sugirió tomándolo del brazo, encaminándose junto con su hijo a la estancia.

* * *

><p>-Eso es todo -finalizó el profesor -No olviden estudiar el capítulo seis -Vamos muchachos -recordó que era hora de partir -Hora de regresar.<p>

-Noooooo -se quejaron todos los chicos. La única oportunidad que podían estar en el territorio de la chicas y ¡Ahora con más con la nueva joven! y ¡Pfff se terminaba ya! Lástima, se conformarían con la hora del almuerzo de todos los días.

-De regreso a la realidad -se escuchaban los rezongos de los muchachos.

-Es hora -anunció otro con gran decepción.

-Ni que lo digas -refunfuñaron unos más que abandonaban el aula.

-Hibiki, vamos -le alentó a apresurar el paso antes que el profesor Yagami se pusiera todavía más de malas.

-Enseguida voy -dijo el joven castaño a su compañero.

Mientras sus demás compañeros y compañeras de clase salían del salón el joven de alta estatura se levantó de su lugar e iba en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba la chica que una vez fue su compañera de juegos en la infancia. Estaba guardando de forma ordenada sus cosas en su bolso. El chico se rascó de forma incómoda la cabeza, ¿Qué le diría cuando estuviera frente a frente? ¿Lo recordaría? No estaba seguro… Pero bueno el sí la recordaba a ella. Hubo un momento en el que ella terminó de empacar sus libros y vio que el joven se dirigía donde se encontraba. La chica se mantuvo estática al igual que el muchacho que parecía haber detenido su paso, como si se hubiese arrepentido de quedarse. Sin embargo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Maya sí sabía quien era él ya que un brillo en su mirada en los ojos de la chica se lo confirmó. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero justamente cuando iba a hacerlo la voz del señor Yagami se hizo presente.

-Hibiki, di una orden -se escuchó el regaño del profesor -Ya estás igual que tu hermana -reprendió molesto -Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? -ordenó severo. En respuesta obtuvo un resoplido de parte del chico y luego ando junto con él a regañadientes, dejando así a la jovencita en soledad.

* * *

><p>Salió de la vacía aula de clases. Otro "tercer" primer día en el año. No estaba tan mal. Sonrió ante lo chistoso que eso se escuchaba. Bueno, este año hubo menor movimiento que el pasado, hasta ahora, ¿Quién sabe si en dos meses estaría de nuevo en otro lugar diferente? En fin. Cerró la puerta del salón, cuando estaba por retirar su mano de la manija su cuerpo se tensó. Miró lado a lado. Nada. Sólo el desolado pasillo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar -Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinc-<p>

-Hola -escuchó el saludo de alguien.

Se paró en seco -Mmm -entrecerró un poco los ojos -Intuí que alguien me estaba observando muy de cerca en el salón de clases -pronunció mirando en dirección donde estaba quien le había saludado.

-¿Acaso me desconociste? -enunció en una media sonrisa la chica que había estado recargada sobre amplia la pared del pasillo y que ahora iba en camino donde se encontraba ella.

-No, para nada -respondió a la muchacha que estaba colocada frente a ella -Inclusive por un momento dudé si Takeo llevaba falda y si se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero luego lo vi a tu lado, así que ¡Au! -lamentó de dolor cuando recibió ese leve pero certero golpecito que le había dado en la cabeza.

-¿Te descuidaste, acaso? -tentó la joven castaña.

-No -gruñó haciendo una mueca de dolor sobándose el golpe -No me descuide -dijo orgullosa -Sólo que no quiero dejar en mal a las personas sin talento alguno -contestó mordaz -¡Quieta! -ordenó dando un ágil salto evitando esta vez recibir otro ataque.

-Como sea -dijo seria, mirando en dirección opuesta sin saber que más hacer o decirle.

-¿Qué Jun? -dijo retadoramente al verla en esa actitud tan apocada -¿Acaso este es el momento en el que te pones histérica y me dices lo mucho que me has extrañado y me abrazas con lágrimas en los ojos? -dijo burlonamente emulando una pose dramática.

-Puede ser…-musitó con la mirada baja.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -se mofó imaginándose como sería la situación de cómica -Eso sí que se vería de lo más cur-

-¿Qué tendría de malo…? -interrumpió cohibida la chica.

-¿Mmmm? -la volteó a ver -¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó extrañada al observar la extraña conducta de su amiga.

-Es que…-decía algo insegura sin dejar de observar el suelo -Yo…

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo articular la joven de ojos azules.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! -exclamó emocionada envolviendo a su amiga en un efusivo abrazo y esta se sonrojó ante la acción de Jun. A pesar de haber de haber vivido en distintos lugares del globo no estaba acostumbrada a manifestar esas muestras de afecto excepto claro con su madre, sus tías y su abuelo… y eso era en contadas ocasiones _¿Pues a esta que le pasa?_ Pensó la chica de cabello negro -_Pero sí tan sólo era una broma, no era en serio_ -pensaba desconcertada. Esto era tan raro. Jun nunca había sido una cursi ni mucho menos una empalagosa que tuviese necesidad de manifestar su amistad con abrazos o cosas como esas. Además que la estaba sofocando, se decía a sí misma mientras hacía una mueca de dolor ¿Cuándo se le iba a retirar de encima? -pensaba algo asfixiada -Te extrañé mucho -musitó dulcemente la castaña, acción que provocó que el semblante de Maya se suavizara algo y sonriese al escuchar lo que había dicho ella.

-Yo también…-correspondió un poco el gesto.

La chica castaña por fin se separó de ella -No te veo desde…-suspiró al no saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado -¿Cuando fue…? -preguntó a la chica.

-Ah…-insegura colocó una mano sobre su nuca -Hace cinco o seis… creo…

-Sí, es verdad…-musitó Jun -¿Por qué no me buscaste? -preguntó intrigada -Con toda la tecnología a la mano y n-

-No sé… -contestó simple y con voz poco audible antes de encogerse en hombros.

-Si no lo sabes, no sabes entonces… -mencionó en un intento por sonreír y no parecer demasiado afectada.

-Perdón -dijo con mirada sincera.

-¡Qué importa! -exclamó jovial -¡Ya estás aquí! -tomó ambas manos de la chica dejando de lado lo que hubiese ocurrido antes, ¿Pues qué remedio? ¿Para qué seguir recordando cosas que no venían al caso? -¡Mamá estará feliz de verte!

-¿Tú crees? -mencionó la joven aún sorprendida de la actitud que acababa de tomar la chica, ¿No estaba tan sentimental y melancólica hace un momento?

-¡Claro! -contestó la castaña -¿Por qué no vamos con ella ahora?-

-¿Pero a qué lugar? -interrogó enarcando una ceja.

-¡Al restaurante donde está ahora! -expresó animada.

-Nunca pude ir a ninguno de sus restaurantes -mencionó la chica con cierta nostalgia de nunca haber concretado una visita a aquellas propiedades de sus tíos.

-¿Por qué no empiezas ahora? -sugirió su amiga de la infancia.

-Seguro -respondió sonriente.

-Bueno, entonces te esperaré en la salida -le anunció a la chica antes de encaminarse al salón donde tomaría Historia.

-Bien -contestó Maya.

-¡No te vayas sin mí! -volteó antes de doblar lq esquina que dividía aquel pasillo.

-¡No!

-¡Promételo o si no le diré a mi hermano que aquella vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones me contaste q-

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya! -gritó apresurada -¡Te espero! -espetó con algo de calor en sus mejillas y en respuesta escuchó la carcajada de la chica -¡Agh! -gruñó -Esas cosas no deben decirse con tal ligereza -se cruzó de brazos -Hmph -cerró los ojos orgullosa, aunque luego su mismo gesto la hizo reír -Esa Jun…-rio levemente y continuó con su camino hacia la oficina donde le darían sus horarios completos. Le habían dicho que estaba por ac-

-¡Oh! -escuchó la queja de la persona que se había llevado de encuentro.

-Eso dolió un poco -pensó compungida, recuperándose un poco de la impresión

-¡Qué torpe! -masculló para sí y de inmediato se agachó para recoger lo que se le había caído a la chica. Era una bolsa la cual contenía algunos retazos de tela entre otras cosas.

-No te pre-

-¿Cómo no? -musitó con la mirada baja, una por la vergüenza y en segunda todavía se encontraba recolectando lo que estaba sobre el suelo. Tomó el último objeto y se dio cuenta que no eran simplemente papeles comunes y corrientes. De hecho eran unas muestras de una exquisita y perfecta caligrafía china. Alzó la mirada y por primera vez hizo contacto visual con la chica con la que había tropezado. No supo cómo ni por qué pero se sintió sonreír con ella y a la joven también le ocurrió lo mismo. Sin dejar de manifestar el gesto le tendió en sus manos las cosas y esta las aceptó.

La observó más de cerca, la chica en cuestión era una joven de esbelta complexión. Los rasgos de la misma eran delicados y exóticos. No parecía japonesa. Sus ojos eran de un color violáceo y su cabellera era negra, abundante y larga la cual caía debajo de su cintura.

-Nunca había visto un estilo de escritura _Kaishu_ tan perfecto -halagó el trabajo que obviamente había sido trazado por la chica -Sólo en libros he podido ver esa caligrafía -agregó sin dejar su admiración.

-Vaya, conoces de estas cosas entonces -contestó la otra joven.

-La cultura china siempre me ha atraído mucho.

-¿En serio? -dijo extrañada. Escuchar esas palabras no era para nada común.

-Sí, desde que era niña -respondió Maya.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? -mencionó con cierta sorna.

-Tú tampoco ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa e inclinando un poco la cabeza mirándole un poco más de cerca haciendo alusión a su origen extranjero.

-Eres rápida -correspondió el gesto mientras la miraba de forma entretenida.

-Me llamo Maya -se presentó -Maya Sato -sonrió -Apenas acabó de llegar a la ciudad.

-Mei Ling -contestó la muchacha de origen chino -Mei Ling Amazona -completó con su particular apellido -Y tengo un poco más tiempo que tú en este lugar.

-¿Amazona? -mencionó intrigada ¿Amazonas? Espera alguna vez leyó sobre eso ¿Acaso era parte de esa localidad recóndita llamada Joketsuzoku en la China?

-¿Pasa algo? -mencionó entrecerrando los ojos al notar la sorpresa de la chica.

-Es solamente que mencionaste "Amazona" -dijo con curiosidad -¿Eres Amazona?-interrogó interesada -¿Cómo las Amazonas? -pronunció sin dejar de manifestar su sorpresa.

-Así es -contestó orgullosa.

-¿En serio…-se le acercó mirándole cómplice -¿En serio son unas bárbaras que dominan a los hombres? -tentó con su pregunta.

-En mi pueblo se le llama Supremacía Femenina -comentó altiva.

-Tendrás que ilustrarme un día sobre eso.

-Cuando quieras -respondió la chica china -Aunque creo que ya sabes mucho -implicó en sus palabras que no se veía así de ñoña como tristemente la mayoría de las chicas que asistían a la escuela.

-La cultura china siempre ha sido una de mis predilectas -contestó Maya a Mei Ling -¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó al ver algo de desconcierto en su mirada.

-Nada, sólo que…-movió ligeramente su cabeza -Vaya -dijo con complacencia -Tengo tanto tiempo aquí y por fin alguien que conozco en este lugar que parece tener un cerebro -halagó, algo poco usual en ella.

-Lo mismo digo Mei Ling Amazona -dijo satisfecha de haber conocido a alguien tan particular -Es un gusto haberte conocido.

-El gusto es mío Maya Sato -enunció en el mismo tono la bella joven.

* * *

><p>-¡Qué lindo! -exclamó con fascinación mirando la hermosa y fina fachada contemporánea del restaurante de los Hibiki.<p>

-Bueno, es el restaurante de la zona de Ginza -hizo alusión al motivo del por qué tenían que lucirse -Mamá ha invertido mucho en esto y hasta le ha redituado con creces -comentó al ingresar en el amplio establecimiento.

-Sí lo creo -mencionó la joven de ojos azules al seguir a su amiga.

-Anda -indicó que apresurara un poco el paso para entrar a la cocina.

-¿Podemos ir para allá? -preguntó con preocupación a la castaña.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? Cuándo te has detenido de hacer algo? -dijo extrañada.

-Sólo quería ser educada -contestó.

-Si mal no recuerdo, la palabra educada y tú nunca iban juntas.

-¡Oye! -exclamó ofendida -Soy toda una señorita -dijo orgullosa.

-Puede ser…-le miró de cerca y por instinto la joven retrocedió un paso hacia atrás -Te ves algo presumida -dijo con toda honestidad. Eso era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido. Lo había notado cuando llegó al salón de clases. Se veía algo diferente que cuando era una niña, es decir, a esa edad atraía muchas miradas, pero todo ese encanto se iba por el caño cuando su salvaje naturaleza y claro su enorme bocota salían a relucir sin remedio alguno. Sin embargo ahora algo diferente. Tenía que admitir que tenía ese "no sé qué" de las personas que se destacaban del resto. Para empezar, su manera de vestir un simple uniforme le imprimía un estilo propio, pensó al ver el colorido suéter rojo estilo "v" de botones combinado con la blusa blanca y el azul marino del saco y la corta falda escolar, además de la boina oscura que encantadoramente adornaba su cabeza. Asimismo, su andar era absolutamente grácil, también era de más de lo propia y articulada al conversar. Había visto al momento de la presentación en clase su forma de desenvolverse sin ninguna reserva ni timidez. Bueno, era una chica que conocía el mundo, ¿Qué cosa podían contarle que no supiera ya? -Sí te ves presumida -frunció el ceño al haberse dado cuenta de ello -Y estirada también -comentó sin ninguna maldad.

-¿Eso cuenta como un halago? -pronunció sarcástica.

-De hecho -mencionó la castaña -Me recuerdas a alguien… pero no sé a quién -dijo pensativa, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, ¿En quién había visto eso? Estaba segura que conocía a una mujer parecida a ella, ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde? La chica en cuestión se le quedó viendo extraño ante la escrutadora mirada y Jun al darse cuenta lo dejó por la paz y sonrió con suficiencia -En fin, te apuesto que sólo guardas la compostura cuando no te llevan la contra.

-Graciosa -gruñó ante el insulto. Aunque había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho.

-Ven -ordenó haciendo una seña con su mano antes de entrar por la puerta que las conduciría por la cocina.

* * *

><p>-Ya les dije que tienen que hacerlo así -ordenó serenamente mientras supervisaba la mezcla que estaban batiendo sus empleados -Este me gusta más -dijo complacida de ver a la receta tomar forma -Se ve mucho mej-<p>

-Mamá -escuchó la voz de su hija y enseguida se dio la vuelta.

-¡Jun! -expresó al ver a la jovencita.

-Hola -saludó a su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí hija? -preguntó con extrañeza -¿No ibas a ayudar a tu papá?

-Es que hubo un cambio de planes de último momento -respondió.

-¿Ah sí? -enarcó una ceja -¿Y a qué se debió? -interrogó y su hija le indicó con la mirada la respuesta -Cielos…-musitó sin aliento al ver lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Hola tía Ukyo -saludó una sonriente Maya.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó feliz -¡Maya! -la tomó por los hombros con gran emoción mientras la miraba fascinada -¡Qué grande estás! -en ese instante colocó sus manos sobre su rostro con poca delicadeza -¡Estás tan hermosa! -exclamó la mujer con júbilo.

-Me ale…gra verte -dijo con sofocación -Tam…bién -sentenció con dificultad y la mujer la soltó al comprender que había sido demasiado brusca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó acelerada -¡No! -interrumpió antes que la chica pudiera contestar -¡Espera un segundo! ¡Te preparé tu comida favorita!- -¿Por qué todavía te gustan los panes, verdad? -interrogó y en respuesta la chica sólo asintió -¡Ay pequeña! -enunció muy feliz -¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

-Au -se quejó de nuevo al recibir otro pellizco en su mejilla.

* * *

><p>-Espero ver a tu mamá pronto -comentó de lo más alegre mientras observaba con cariño una vez más a la que siempre había considerado su sobrina.<p>

-Le diré que estás ansiosa por verla -dijo antes de recoger otro bocado del pan tradicional japonés.

-Por favor, tienes que decírselo -insistió, acercándose más al asiento de la chica -¡Qué alegría! ¡Aún no creo que están aquí!

-A mí también me da gusto estar en este lugar -dijo amena.

-¿Quieres más? -insistió una vez más. Con tres panes no serían suficientes.

-Estoy bien, gracias -declinó la invitación. Amaba comer pero ya era demasiado.

-Oye, Jun ahora que lo recuerdo ¿de casualidad llamaste a tu papá? -rememoró los planes de su hija con Ryoga -Es posible que te esté esperando -intuyó -¡Pobre! ¡Tal vez está dando vueltas dentro de una de las bodegas! -rio escandalosamente.

-Lo llamé antes de cambiar de planes -mencionó Jun -Dijo que no había problema, que llamaría a Takeo para que le ayudara.

-¿Takeo? -frunció el ceño -Takeo hoy iba a supervisar el restaurante de la zona este.

-Irá más tarde.

-¿Por qué tu papá no le pidió ayuda a tu tío Ra- se calló de inmediato al recordar que no era un día cotidiano con su hija -¡A tu tío! -rio de forma nerviosa -¡Ya sabes! -hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano antes de echar una carcajada que no pasó en absoluto desapercibida por Maya.

-Dijo que no quería molestarlo.

-Pero si de comer se trata sabes que no rechaza una comida, no sería ninguna molestia para él.

-No sé…-se encogió en hombros.

-Qué extraño, ¿pero por qu-

-¡Señora Ukyo puede venir un momento!-

-El deber llama -suspiró resignada seguido de levantarse de la mesa -Enseguida regreso -se excusó y caminó hacia la cocina dejando a las dos jovencitas.

-Tu papá sigue siendo el mismo entonces -dijo con cierto humor Maya.

-Ha mejorado un poco, pero aun así no hay que hacerle mucha confianza, ¿Quién sabe si en un descuido termina Timboktu? -agregó divertida la castaña.

-Tu mamá mencionó a alguien más -mencionó al tomar la servilleta que estaba a su lado y con delicadeza presionó sobre sus labios para ahora sí tomar con su mano el vaso donde estaba contenida su bebida -¿Quién es ese tío tuyo del que hablaba? -preguntó antes de darle un sorbo al vaso.

-Ah, el tío Ranma -contestó.

_¡Pfffff!_

-¡Maya! -dijo escandalosamente después de observar la escena en la que su amiga había escupido lo que recién había tomado del vaso.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué vergüenza! -expresó acongojada, sacando de su saco un pañuelo con el cual secarse el té.

-Con todo y tus finos ademanes no dejas de ser tú, de eso no cabe ni la menor duda -expresó -Siempre te pasan cosas como estas -dijo con cierta pena.

-¡Ay! ¡Quién me vio! -dijo escandalizada llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

-¿Quién no te vio será? Menos mal que hay demasiado movimiento en la cocina, sino si escucharías las carcajadas de todos -mencionó inclinando un poco el rostro hacia el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina donde parecían estar muy entretenidos los empleados.

-¡AHHH! -gritó antes de lloriquear de forma infantil.

-Se te está corriendo el delineador -mencionó serena.

-¿De qué estábamos hablando? - dijo con voz clara.

-Del tío Ranma -recordó el tema.

-¿Tu tío Ranma?

-Aja -hizo una pausa -Estábamos hablando de él.

-Tu tío de casualidad es ¿Ranma? -Como… ¿Ranma Saotome? -enunció interesada.

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que eres cercana al famoso artista marcial Ranma Saotome? -pronunció incrédula.

-Oye, hasta suenas impresionada -dijo con algo de sorpresa -Como sea, pensé que ya sabías que forma parte de la escuela.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sabía que tu familia y tú eran muy cercanas a ese sujeto -hizo una pausa antes de retomar la palabra -La mía parece sólo llevar una relación cordial con él.

-Eso es cierto, los Tendo no tratan mucho con los Saotome, muy a pesar de ser socios. Es algo raro -dijo lo que siempre había pensado de la relación de esas dos familias -En fin, para mí sólo es el tío Ranma y ya -sonrió -¿Sabes? Si tanto quieres conocerlo un día de estos podríamos ir a visitarlo a su oficina -sugirió amena -Mi papá y él trabajan juntos. Cuando quieras podemos ir.

-_Vaya… no creí que conocerlo sería tan sencillo_ -se decía a sí misma la chica de cabello azabache pensando en aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>Notas: Otro capi que aunque todavía sigue con el misterio, tiene un poco de más detalles para darse idea de algunas cosas.<p>

Y ¡Ah! Algunos otros personajes y unos que volví a retomar de una historia pasada, creo que saben cual es ;)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D

No me queda más que agradecerles la atención que le dieron a la historia en el primer capítulo y espero que este también les guste.

Mis agradecimientos para AliciaSanchezQ, karlarodsal, bry, sjofnj, ka chan, ar30982, Guest, nancyricoleon, azucena45 e Isakura Tendo.

¡Nos leemos!¡Adiós!


End file.
